The present invention relates to a device for detecting school bus stop arm violations and for identifying the vehicles which perform these violations, and more particularly to a device which is mounted within the school bus.
School buses are equipped with stop arms which are activated by the opening of the school bus door. More particularly school buses are equipped with an 8-way flasher control unit which controls activation of the amber flashers at the front and rear of school buses. A master switch controls power to the 8-way flasher control unit. When the master switch is engaged power from the 8-way flasher control unit is routed through a switch which operates with the school bus door handle. When the door handle is moved to open the door the switch is closed and power is supplied to a motor for extending the stop arm. The school bus stop arm alerts motorists that people, usually children, are either entering or exiting the school bus so that the motorists stop their vehicles a sufficient distance from the front and rear of the school bus to permit these children to cross the street if necessary. Motorists that disobey the stop arm and continue traveling past the school bus endanger the lives of the children and also violate motor vehicle laws.